


Natural

by dayindisguise



Series: Inspired Drabble [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/pseuds/dayindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his knees, he felt necessary. He felt like he belonged.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/1bf0adb6f318c64089d378b771219ef5/tumblr_mh0bh6yMZZ1s1hd4oo1_500.jpg">this gif</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

Eames’ ran his thumb along the strong line of Arthur’s jaw as he gasped sharply, his eyes slightly unfocused, trying to take in the sight of the man below him. Arthur, on his knees, his nose pressed to his pubic bone. He didn’t need to see the underside of his cock to know the trail of saliva that had to be leaking from Arthur’s luscious lips.

The dark-haired man didn’t move, stayed perfectly pressed to Eames groin, lips wrapped around the base of his cock, eliciting a long, low moan from the man above him as his throat constricted tightly in a tedious swallow. It was mind over matter, practice which Eames was perfectly happy to oblige Arthur with his proper tools, and Arthur was sliding Eames’ uncut cock down his throat like it belonged there. He wanted it there. He wanted to feel every inch in his mouth, sliding into his throat when he moved close enough.

That was what he told himself. He  _wanted_  Eames’ cock in his throat. He  _needed_  Eames’ cock in his throat. It _belonged_  there. He was only fighting nature to gag and choke when the heavy, hard flesh pushed its way into his throat. Arthur relaxed, practiced, pushed and pulled breaths through his nose to keep his lungs from burning.

On his knees, he felt necessary. He felt like he belonged. Just as Eames’ cock belonged in his throat, he belonged on his knees, acting as the perfect hot, tight, wet place for Eames to put his cock. Deep-throating was the first step to feeling Eames tightly grip his hair and properly fuck his mouth like the other delicious hole Eames had claimed as his territory.

It was only natural. He belonged to Eames. 


End file.
